Since cave dweller days, lighting a fire in a safe, efficient and rapid manner is desired by all who seek a fire for heating and cooking. No longer is rubbing two sticks together or striking a flint to spark a fire considered as anything but a last resort.
Many devices on the market are available to start a solid fuel fire such as a campfire, a charcoal grill, fireplace or chimenea that burn charcoal or wood. Some are simply long matches, cigarette lighters with a long tip or a glowing wire powered by electricity.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.